Deadly Rooms of Death RPG
'''Deadly Rooms of Death: The Role-Playing Game '''is Caravel Games' sixth major game in the Deadly Rooms of Death series and third commercial main release. It was released on 12 September, 2008. Although the game shares many elements with other DROD games and continues its story, its gameplay differs significantly and its level sets cannot be played in any other DROD game and vice-versa. Features According to its advertisement screen: * 13 interlocking puzzle levels with over 350 rooms, filled with traps, secrets, and surprises. * 25 swords, shields and special items to find, each with unique capabilities. * Many other game elements based off DROD's singular puzzle experience. * Dozens of monster types and boss enemies with varying abilities and behavior. * Powerful campaign editor. * Active player community on the Caravel Forum. Gameplay DROD RPG stars Tendry Dimpalm, a member of the Stalwart Army. Armed with only his sword, shield, and panache, he must chop through hordes of enemies and navigate an evil plot to save his homeland from destruction. The player must reach the end on the game without dying or getting stuck. Along his adventure, the player will encounter various power-ups that will make him stronger and help him against his opponents. However, while the player has no limit to his vitality, he must carefully manage his health and keys to make headway. Along with the standard fare of dangerous monsters are hot tiles, bombs, aumtlich beams, and an assortment of other dangerous elements that force the player to rethink his strategy: brute force will not always win every situation. What makes DROD RPG different from the typical role-playing experience is that it contains no randomness. Enemy encounters, items, areas and treasures are all carefully designed, there is no grinding for levels, and each area is a completely unique experience. Movement is turn-based and highly strategic: striking from behind an evil eye, for example, will kill it much faster than if the player faces it down directly. StoryCategory:Game Series Tendry is one of the few stalwarts remaining after the Army's catastrophic defeat at the hands of the Rooted Empire. His goal is to find a way back to the surface and his homeland of Tueno to regroup with other stalwarts and try to reclaim victory. However, as he ventures through the Beneath, he learns that there may be more to the Empire's actions and plans, and why he was sent to fight the Empire at all. To make matters worse, as Tendry enters Tueno, he sees Imperial agents spiriting his countrymen underground for unknown reasons. Without the stalwarts to protect them, nearly the entire population has been taken underneath. Tendry decides it is his duty to bring them back to their homes and stop the Empire's invasion force. Tendry learns that the Empire's invasion is being directed by First Archivist, leader of the Archivist faction of the Empire. He also learns that the mass kidnappings are actually being directed by First Patron, leader of the Patron faction and the Archivists' opposition in all matters. Why these opposing organizations have chosen the Tuenan people as the battleground for their most recent actions remains unknown, but Tendry resolves to stop both groups once and for all. After finally defeating the invasion force, Tendry tracks down First Archivist to put an end to him. While Tendry manages to inflict a mortal blow on the Archivist, he manages to slip away from the battle to continue his plans elsewhere. Tendry is forced to return aboveground, where he gathers remaining stalwarts into the Stalwart Delving Corps to bring back his countrymen and put an end to the Grand Event.